Coin operated bulk vending machines of the type used to vend candy, nuts, capsules containing articles, gum, and the like are commonplace. Such devices typically are found in public locations such as stores, taverns, malls, etc. Conventional bulk vending machines comprise two primary operational segments, the merchandise storage globe and the base. The merchandise storage globe typically projects above the base and is supported by a nesting relation thereon. The base contains a coin mechanism for receiving selected coinage and commonly features a merchandise discharge chute/chute cover assembly for dispensing vended goods. While gravity provides the predominant force utilized in dispensing merchandise from bulk vending machines, mechanical force must be generated to move the merchandise from the globe, through a segmented merchandise wheel to an underlying dispensing opening. Typically, such actuating force is provided by a crank handle linked through selected gearing to the rotatable, segmented merchandise wheel disposed intermediate of the globe. Typically, the wheel is associated with a plurality of radially directed spring brushes which rotate therewith to assist in the mechanical movement by sweeping the merchandise into one of the discrete wheel segments which rotates progressively within the hopper. Because the merchandise wheel is nested within the hopper, as it rotates, it transports the merchandise in a discrete segment to an underlying discharge opening corresponding to the top of a discharge chute.
In operation, after the appropriate, authorized coinage is placed in the coin slot(s) disposed in the mechanism, the manual crank handle is released to rotate one complete turn (360.degree.). As the crank handle is turned, it imparts an amount of incremental rotation (e.g. 60.degree. or quadrants) which is determined by the gearing, to the merchandise wheel and the brushes to cause the discharge of merchandise to the chute. Such machines are generally described in U.S Pat. No. 5,467,858 and a conventional bulk vending coin mechanism is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,928, both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Due to a number of factors including inflation, coinage alone may no longer be the most practical means for vending. Bulk vending machines, which have been traditionally limited to coin actuation, are correspondingly limited in the amount and variety of articles that can be dispensed. That is based primarily on price points established not by the merchandise but rather by the limitations of a coin only mechanism. Furthermore, because bulk vending machines are located at sites remote from the operator, maintenance and serviceability problems may arise without the knowledge of the operator and the machines may remain inoperative for considerable periods of time, even in high traffic areas. In addition to maintenance problems, bulk vending machines are also susceptible to vandalism and theft and untrustworthy employees with access to the machines may cheat by pilfering merchandise or coinage. Thus, current bulk vending machines and assemblies lack accountability so commonplace in the increasingly electronic business environment. Notwithstanding these problems, due in part to the colorful amusement characteristics and the entertainment nature of the coin operated bulk vending industry; it has not previously lent itself to electronics.
Electronic vending machines are well known in the vending industry. (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,896 describing a price memory control arrangement for an automatic vending machine incorporated herein by reference). Such machines can rely on microprocessor controls as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,613 (incorporated herein by reference). However, such electronic controls and equipment are dedicated to conventional stand-alone snack and beverage vending machines. An area of single item vending that has moved from mechanical to the electromechanical combinations is a multi-cabinet newspaper vendor relying on a single centralized, CPU based, control mechanism such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,093. However, this device only selectively unlocks vendor cabinet doors and does not contemplate actual article dispensing.
The idea of an electronically controlled bulk vending assembly system of rack systems simplified assembly, rack oriented bulk vending machine appears to have escaped the industry. Such a machine would provide desirable advantages of centralized currency processing, signal processing, maximum operator flexibility. It also would facilitate establishing merchandise price controls and article price points as well as facilitating audit and accountability functions. Due to ease of structural modification, such an invention would also contemplate easy vending machine assembly configuration and proved for selection of a combination of individual bulk vending machines most suited to a particular location.